Boobs?
by Vampyress69
Summary: What? Whats going on? Shuichi has boobs? Eiri and Shuichi are no more? What! And why is Eiri acting so weird? OneShot written bye two ppl


Yuki's POV

I sat back and sighed loudly, I was bored… For the first time in years, I was totally bored. 'That damn brat' I thought to myself, this was his fault. He had gotten me so use to his energizer bunny routine that the house felt strangely too quiet now that he was gone. I cursed at myself when I realized that the reason behind his disappearance was my own fault.  
I had finally gotten rid of the boy for good, and here I am sitting here wishing he was here annoying me. He stopped calling after the fist two weeks, surprisingly, I think he's given up. Actually, I don't think he'll ever give up, but then why hasn't he even tried to beg me to let him come back for a whole month! Was he on tour some where?

"Damn it!" I rose quickly as I realized I missed him, I missed the small pink fluff dancing around my apartment. And boy did I miss that body…. I felt my body twitch as memories of his petite body flashed through my mind. I swore again and headed for the shower for the third time that day. 'Thank god the day is over'  
I haven't had sex since I kicked the boy out, surprisingly every time I looked at a woman, or even another man that I thought I could get a quick fuck with, I saw pink hair and violet eyes.

"Damn… it's a fucking blessing that boy doesn't know what he's done to me!" I mumbled to myself as I rinsed my body off and dressed for bed. I headed for the couch and laid down to sleep. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I only now realized how often I was sleeping on the couch at night. It started the week after Shuichi stopped calling… The bed was too lonely, and I couldn't get comfortable.  
I cussed myself out very loudly, using every word possible in every form I could think of. What the hell has that pink haired brat done to me… and why the hell am I thinking like this! AND WHY THE HELL DO I WANT HIM BACK! After a few hours of twisting and turning, and swearing I finally fell asleep.  
I woke the next morning with a large kink in my neck and a very painful hard on.  
"DAMN IT! I can't even escape him in my dreams!" I yelled at myself as I recalled the steamy dreams I had of the boy during the night. I once again headed for the shower,

"Man… I would be a billionaire if I had a dollar for all the showers I have taken this month" I muttered as I sat down to drink my coffee and stare blankly at the newspaper before me. It wasn't long until Shuichi was on my mind yet again, finally when I couldn't bare it any more and picked up my phone.

"Seguchi here,"

"Tohma? It's Eiri, I've got a question…"

"Eiri! Hi, its good to he--"

"I don't have time for chit chat you dumb fuck. I just want to know if Shuichi is on tour or anything!" I could hear she shock in Tohma's voice and rolled my eyes. As if I would call to actually talk to HIM! That's just him hoping.

"Oh.. Well, I don't think he's on tour, He has come to work all month. And from what I have heard from K is that he has been early every day…. K thinks he's up to something.." I hung up my phone without even saying good bye. 'Well if he wasn't on tour… then why hasn't he been bugging me to let him come back!'

"DAMN IT!" I yelled again as I threw my phone into the wall and headed towards the fridge, which is empty save for the four packs of beer I stashed in there the day before. I drank almost every can I had in there and plus all the wine I had left in the house before I finally passed out on the couch.

Shuichi's POV

I entered the studio early, it had become my normal routine these last few weeks, and Hiro frowned at me.

"Ok! That's it! This is really pissing me off! What's with you Shuichi? You don't share anything with me and you haven't talked about Yuki in a month. Are you finally over him? " Hiro paused and scratched his head

"No that can't be it. You're not back to normal yet. And your hair… if you don't cut it, people will think you're a girl!" Hiro ranted at me. I glared at him the best I could without looking cute.

"Just leave me alone Hiro." I muttered sitting down.

"You even sound more like a girl. Do you practice doing that or something?" Hiro asked looking straight in my eyes. I looked away and frowned. Why would he care weather or not I was over Yuki? He didn't even like him.

"Shuichi what are you gonna go! Turn your self into a girl!" He screeched at me playfully, I just turned my head away from him and blushed brightly. Hiro grabbed my hair and turned my head to look in my eyes.

"You're kidding me! You ARE planning on it aren't you?" I just blushed brighter and pulled away out of his grip.

"That's what I thought… Shuichi why would you do such a thing?" Hiro asked. I looked around to see if Suguru or K was about to enter anytime soon.

"I-"

"Good morning! Early as usual! I'm lovin' this! Let's get to work people!" K yelled entering the studio and cutting me off.

"K! Suguru's late!" Hiro yelled. K's face went blank and he grabbed the biggest gun he had and exited.

"You were saying?" Hiro asked.

"I…I just want to see something. I think that if I start dressing like a girl, Yuki might talk to me. If I look like some random girl version of me and he talks to me, then maybe he misses me. I just want to know ok." I muttered looking away from Hiro sadly.

"So… you haven't gotten over him." Hiro muttered.

"Hiro! This is Yuki we're talking about! Do you truly think I ever will?" I yelled standing up and letting my emotions get hold of me.

"How foolish of me. I guess I was just hoping you wouldn't let him control your life." Hiro muttered.

"But I'll die without him! I'll just die." I cried falling back against the wall.

"K! I swear! I was just in the bathroom!" Suguru's screams were heard as he was pulled in by K.

"K…he's telling the truth. I just needed to talk to Shuichi. And now that I have… I think it's time to go shopping." Hiro said catching my attention.

"Truthfully?" Hiro nodded,

"Well then let's go! Bra's don't buy themselves you know!" I yelled in the most girlish voice I could get. I grabbed Hiro's hand and pulled him out leaving a very confused, not to mention scared, K and Suguru.

Yuki's POV

I awoke late that evening with my head pounding and my muscles twitching. Stumbling around the house carefully I found some aspirin and took as many that would fit into the palm of my hand. 'I needed air' I decided as I dressed more appropriately for the cold weather outside then headed to my door. I only got three feet out my door before I remembered my last venture outdoors with no hat or glasses. Shuddering as the images of three girls chasing me, trying to rip off my clothes.. And more came flashing through my eyes.  
Returning to my home I retrieved a ball cap and some, in my opinion, ugly glasses. Checking myself in the mirror, making sure I thought I would not be recognized I smiled at what just a hat and glasses could do to someone. But my smile faded quickly as memories of Shuichi filled my mind. How Shu could NEVER disguise himself correctly, and times that I had dressed him and readied him before our outings. Grumbling to myself I stormed out of the house and slammed the door.  
I don't know how long I walked, but before I knew it was pitch black outside, I could hardly see my own finger tips. Looking around I realized I had walked extremely far from home, and I knew I was going to regret it on my way back. I turned around, but I didn't get far before I heard his voice… only it wasn't me he was calling out to.  
I swung around violently trying to see where he was, I knew it was him, I know that voice anywhere, and especially that giggle…. That giggle I always thought was just meant for me.

"HIROOO! Come on! I'm scared… It's getting really dark outside!" I finally spotted him, I watched as he ran to his friends and grabbed a hold of his hand pulling him quickly towards a motorcycle parked on the street. My heart was racing, but I couldn't steal my eyes away from him. I wanted to call out.. Tell him to come back to me, but I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Can we go to another one Hiro! PLEASE!"

"Shuichi! We have been out ALL day.. Plus, I am sure they are all closed by now!" 'They had been out together all day? Why! What have they been doing?' Questions ran through my mind at full speed, had Shuichi moved on! No…. it wasn't possible!

"Awww…. Hiro but--"

"Shuichi! I am tired!" I turned and ran as I heard Shuichi whine and beg his friend. I couldn't take any more, what was happening to me! Why am I like this… I don't care about him.. I don't.. He's just.. Just someone to fuck! 'Yeah right Eiri… you know you love him' NO! I don't…… I don't love….. I collapsed on the side of the road, It couldn't possibly be true… but it was, I loved him.. And It took me this long, and losing him to even realize it.

Shuichi's POV

I looked at the now empty street deep in thought. It wasn't possible, was it? I walked across the street and picked up what felt like a baseball cap. I remember how I talked about getting another dress when I saw what looked like Yuki running off the other why.

"What's the matter Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"Oh! I just thought I saw…forget it. Tomorrow I'll get dressed as a girl and go to every single place I think he'd go!" I yelled back running over and getting on his bike.

"One thing, what is your name going to be?" Hiro asked starting his bike.  
I thought hard about this. Yuki's name meant snow and snow fell from the sky right?

"Sora." I muttered.

"Should've known." Hiro chuckled racing off down the street.

I woke up the next morning early as usual; I had been waking so early that now I couldn't help it. I took a quick shower and returned to my room. Oh god… I hope this is worth it, I thought as I stared down at the padded bra. I entered the coffee shop and got awkward stares. I had on a pair of baggy black jeans and a tight but nice fittting tank top. My shoulder length hair was done and spiked. I had on mascara and a light lip-gloss to finish the job. In all do respect, I looked like the perfect girl version of myself.

"Good morning Sora." Hiro said walking up to me.

"Morning." I answered in a light girl voice. I followed Hiro to a table and sat down across from him.

"This is sooo weird. And I look good like this." I whispered leaning over.

"Well you're not going to believe who just entered this coffee shop. Your coffee shop!" Hiro whispered back. My heart began to pound as I heard angry footsteps coming this way. Hiro began to laugh and I giggled slightly.

"Shuichi?" The smooth voice turned asked. I turned around and smiled.

"I get that a lot… my name is Sora." I smiled and my heart nearly gave out as I looked into the gold eyes of the one I loved. The one I hadn't seen for about 2 months. Yuki…

Yuki's POV  
This back tracks a little bit in the timeline, before Yuki shows up at the coffee shop

I rose early that morning, I wanted to be able to catch Shuichi before he got to work. I wanted to talk to him, I know that I usually don't let him know how I feel.. But I just can't take this any more! I showered and dressed nicely, wearing my sleek black button up shirt that always made Shuichi drool, and some tight dark pants.  
I drove to NG records in record time, but when I got to the door I heard a very angry K screaming loudly,

"What do you mean You and Shuichi are NOT coming into work today! You two better get your asses over here! NOW!…….. Hello! HELLO!…" Yuki heard a loud crash and believed the K had thrown the phone into the wall, this obviously meant Shuichi was not coming to work… Why! Is he out with Hiro again! I needed to sit down… I also need a large amount of caffeine, I had yet to have ANY this morning. That's when I remembered the cute coffee shop Shuichi had been able to drag me to only once, and I decided to go.  
I sat in this place for nearly an hour while I read the paper and TRIED to not think about what Shuichi might be doing with Hiro right now…

"Good morning Sora." My head popped up quickly, I knew that voice! That was Hiro's voice… I searched the room franticly and finally spotted him at the front with a…… very familiar looking girl?

"Morning" The small girl spoke as she sat down across from Hiro. I stared at the girl for quite some time… I knew that body… besides the boobs… That was Shuichi… It had to be! I snuck out the back quickly, but I couldn't make myself leave. I rushed in through the front door and walked swiftly towards Shuichi, or at least who I thought was Shuichi.. If it was…. Why was he dressed like a girl! And with BOOBS!

"Shuichi?" I asked calmly, I was very confused at this point, and was trying hard to hide it.

"I get that a lot… my name is Sora." My heart stopped as I starred into the eyes before me.. They were Shuichi's eyes… Why was he trying to hide from me! Does he really think I wouldn't know it was him! I know every nook and cranny on his sweet body! I finally remembered to breathe when I saw him smile.

"Yuki? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked suddenly, I looked at him, hate filled my eyes, I could see the shock in his eyes.

"I--I… umm, Have you met my friend Sora? I grew up with her.. She's um… like a sister!" My eye began to twitch, this was REDICULAS! what the hell was going on?

"Hiro…" I growled through my teeth slightly,

"Hello! So Hiro said your name was Yuki? As in.. OMIGOD!" The Girl Shuichi screamed

"I thought I recognized you! O-MY-GOD….. Your Eiri Yuki! Aren't you!" I turned and glared at Shuichi straight in his eyes. This was all to much, he was pissing me off, here I was trying to find him and talk to him and he's pretending to be a girl…

"Shuichi! What the HELL! Fuck…" I yelled as I rubbed my forehead, trying to relax a bit,

"But I'm not Shui-"

"Shut up brat! Why are you hiding from me! WHY! Why won't you talk to me now! Do you really hate me that much!" I screamed at him before turning and leaving quickly. I knew I was going to regret this, I am not one to say how I really feel.. Especially to say anything that sounds like actually needing someone else….

Shuichi's POV

I stared at the spot that Yuki had been standing and felt the warm tears run down my cheeks. Without a second thought or even a good bye to Hiro, I stood from my seat and ran out of the coffee shop. I looked down the street to see Yuki walking away fast and a bit shaken up.

"Yuki!" I yelled running after him. I saw Yuki flinch and he took off running.

"Yuki! NO!" I screamed running faster.  
Finally catching up to him, I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Yuki, look at me. Please." I pleaded quietly. Yuki turned around and, to my surprise, he was crying.

"Yuki." I whispered stretching my hand out to wipe away his tears. Flinching, Yuki took a step back and I pulled my hand back to my chest. Yuki retreated to an empty alley and I followed.

"Shuichi, what's going on! Why are you hiding from me! Why did you stop calling me! Why do you have BREASTS! WHY!" Yuki yelled. It sounded more like pain then anger. For some strange reason I felt angry and did something I know Yuki wasn't expecting.

"Why do you care! Let me remind you, you kicked me out! You didn't want me in your life anymore! Why do you suddenly care what I do!" I yelled. I saw Yuki's eyes go wide and he looked away. Wait a minute, was that…it couldn't be…was Yuki blushing! My mind screamed out in surprise and utter confusion.

"I…was wrong. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I miss you so much. Shuichi…I…I…I love you." Yuki looked into my eyes and confusion began to appear all over his face.

"No." I whispered taking a step back. Nooooooo! This is what you wanted! Why are you moving away? My mind screamed.

"NO! Why are you messing with my mind! You just want me for a good fuck, that's all! Why did you have to kick me out and 2 months later say this to me! Why couldn't you just say it then! You like controlling me, don't you! I'm just a puppet to you aren't I! NOOO! Why are you messing with my mind!" I screamed as things began to get blurry. The last thing I saw was a Yuki's worried golden eye before everything went black.

Yuki's POV

I jumped forward and caught Shuichi in my arms as soon as I saw is body begin to collapse. I sat down carefully, cradling Shuichi in my arms, tears streaming down my face. 'He has every right to hate me… everything he said was true.. At least it use to be, until I realized how much he really meant to me. I began rocking him back and forth, I couldn't help myself. I felt so horrible for all that I had done to him…

"Shuichi.. I love you.. Please I.. I really do…" I saw his eyes begin to flicker and I knew he was coming to,

"Baby…. I know you have every right to hate me… but.. I can't live without you.. I know.. I have treated you horribly…. If you want me to disappear from your life.. Than I will.. But please.. I love you, I swear.. And I am so sorry…" I felt the boy tremble in my arms, I knew he had heard everything I had just said, but he was still quiet.

"Shu-chan?" I whispered, I saw a small smile cross his face, confused I raised my eyebrow at him, what was he smiling about?

"Did you call me baby?" He spurted out quickly, his smile growing even wider. I smiled brightly and hugged him close…

"Yes.. Baby… I did…. You are my baby.. And I will never hide that from you again.. Will you comeback to me?"

Shuichi's POV

I looked into Yuki's eyes and looked down again. What if he left me again… I couldn't even think about it.

"Yuki… will you leave me again?" I choked out.

"Never! Never again!" Yuki answer, pulling me closer.

"I wi-"

"Shuichi! SHUICHI! MAN WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Hiro's voice and saw Yuki's eyes darken with anger.

"Yuki.. Did you think.. OMIGOD!" I began to laugh and Hiro appeared in the alley.

"I'm guessing everything's fine now. I'm leaving" Hiro walked away and I laughed louder.

"I'm out of here.." Yuki mumbled. He stood up and walked away.

"Yuki! Yuki damnit… YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE! YUKI! YUKI! YUUUUUKI! YUKI! WAIT FOR ME!" I stood up and caught up to him. I attached myself to his arm and smiled.

… I'll live forever if it's with you… 


End file.
